A known reflective electrowetting display device may include a plurality of picture elements. A picture element includes a space between a first and a second support plate. A coloured first fluid and an immiscible electroconductive second fluid are arranged in the space. The configuration of the fluids can be controlled by applying a voltage between an electrode in the first support plate and the second fluid. Without an applied voltage, the first fluid forms a layer on the first support plate. When a voltage is applied, the electroconductive second fluid penetrates through the first fluid and moves the first fluid over the first support plate to a side of the picture element. The fluids thereby operate as a light switch. Ambient light incident from the viewing side of the display device on the second support plate and transmitted through the space is reflected on a diffuse reflector in the first support plate back towards the viewing side.
It is desirable to improve the quality of an image displayed on the display device.